


Shades of Red and Tintin

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, implied/referenced near death experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Near-death experiences were something that the dynamic duo of Tintin and Captain Haddock were far too familiar with. Most of the time it was self-sacrificing bullshit and the like. An adventure the two had willing taken on, but today had been different.  That experience led them to finally have a long-awaited conversation and them finally falling together.





	Shades of Red and Tintin

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kinktober 2019 the prompt First Time and was long enough o be a stand-alone so here it is! Enjoy. Also, it is a crime this is my first time writing haddotin.

Near-death experiences were something that the dynamic duo of Tintin and Captain Haddock were far too familiar with. Most of the time it was self-sacrificing bullshit and the like. An adventure the two had willing taken on, but today had been different. Today had been a near-death experience that hit far too close to home. It was nothing more than a simple mishap. Though it that scared the pair far more than it should have.

“Tintin, you blundering scallywag!” Haddock scolded as they shut the door to the hotel room behind them, “You could have died doing... doing that!”

Tintin turned around and crossed his arms, his pale face flushed from the nerves and a little bit of frustration. “Captain, I am well aware of the what-ifs. I was there if you’ve forgotten already.”

“I know!” Haddock puffed his chest. Then he quickly deflated and took a step into the room, moving closer to the redheaded assassin, “I don’t think I could ever forget that. Tintin, I was sure I’d lost you.”

“It’s far from the first time something like this has happened,” Tintin rebuffed, “What has you so worked up about it this time?”

“That’s exactly my point!” Haddock roared, and then cleared his throat collecting himself a bit. “What I mean is that it’s practically everyday I almost lose you. Sometimes I’m prepared for it, like in those godforsaken Tibetan mountains. Other times, like today, I’m not. I could lose you while we’re simply enjoying a cup of tea and that terrifies me!” His voice choked up from the emotion and he reached out and held onto Tintin’s shoulder. The contact grounding, cementing in his frazzled brain that his investigative reporter was still very much alive.

Tintin felt all annoyance leave him as he watched the sea of emotions wash across the captain’s face. “Captain? Why’s this got you so worked up?” He placed his hands over Haddock’s. “I’m okay, I promise.”

Haddock grumbled and his heart thundered in his chest. There was a mess of feeling swimming in his chest. “But I’m not sure you can keep that promise. I.. I..”

Tintin let out a small gasp, “Captain?”

“Thundering typhoons!” Haddock cursed and threw caution into the wind. He was always better with actions than words anyway. He leaned down and pulled Tintin up and their lips met in a crushing kiss.

Tintin was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Haddock’s waist and started kissing him back enthusiastically. The feeling of the rough lips and soft beard was like coming home after months at sea. He’d wanted this for a long time, but couldn’t have let himself believe that his Captain would have wanted the same thing.

A few moments later, the kiss broke apart. The pair left panting and wrapped up in each other’s arms. Tintin was pulled up onto the balls of his feet.

“Mon Capitaine,” Tintin spoke up first, slipping into his native tongue for a moment, “You feel this way for me?”

Haddock laughed softly, “How could I not? After all our adventures and the times, you’ve smiled at me? I’m helpless to your blue eyes, lad.”

Tintin flushed over his freckled cheeks, “I almost can’t believe it. I’ve had feelings for you so long I’d convinced myself you couldn’t return them, Captain.”

“Of course I return them. You buffoon,” Haddock teased, “You think I followed you to the moon for fun?”

“Of course not,” Tintin laughed. Then he looked up with wide eyes, “Would you kiss me again?”

“I want to do nothing more.” Then they were kissing again. Lips sliding together as if they had been doing this for years, which honestly they should have been doing this for years. They both knew they were in love and had been for a long time. Fears and uncertainties kept them apart and guessing, but after the final straw that could finally be together like they had always meant to be.

Tintin took the steps to deepen the kiss, running his hands up into Haddock’s beard as he had always thought about doing. It was even better than he imagined and the added bonus of a soft groan from his captain only helped.

Tintin rocked back down on his feet and pulled Haddock down with him. 

“Careful, laddy,” Haddock mused against his smaller lover’s lips, “I know ya love being reckless, but I’d prefer to be gentle with ya.”

Tintin giggled, “Gentle with me? Such a gentleman. Why don't you show me?” Then he was walking them back to one of the beds in the center of the room.

Haddock made a small strangled noise as he was moved. “I’ll show you if you’d give me the lead.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Tintin smirked as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Haddock between his legs for good measure. 

“Sweet mercy,” Haddock gasped, “I always knew you’d be the death of me.”

“And I always knew you would be the one to save me,” Tintin countered as he started running his hands over Haddock’s chest. He’d been dying to do this and maybe he was rushing things, but it felt like he couldn’t move fast enough.

Haddock let out a groan as those sinful hands trailed sensations up and down his chest. He took his own idle hand and slipped them under Tintin's shirt. Impatient in his own right. 

Tintin hummed and put back long enough to pull off his own shirt and toss it to the side. Leaving his splotchy blushing chest exposed. 

Haddock didn't waste a moment as he gently ran his hands over the exposed skin. Making sure to run his rough hands over Tintin's dusty pink nipples, inciting a gasp from the smaller man.

Tintin reached out and tugged at the hem of Haddock's sweater, "You too, Captain."

Haddock chuckled as he reluctantly pulled back and stripped his coat and sweater. Leaving his hairy chest on display.

Tintin licked his lips and he took in the sight. His Captain had a gut and a gorgeous chest. The sight had him squirming in place. "How can one man be so perfect?"

Haddock snorted softly, "I don't know, Tintin. Mind telling me how ya do it, then?"

Tintin giggled and pulled back. "Oh, Captain. Only you."

They locked eyes and then, neither of them was who moved first but they were kissing again. Hands running over newly exposed skin and little moans filled the quiet of the room.

"Come on, sweet boy," Haddock cooed as he secured Tintin by his waist, "Let's get more comfortable." Then he bodily moved Tintin into a lying position and climbed over the top of him.

Tintin wiggled, "Oh, yes. This is much better."

Haddock chuckled as he leaned forward and placed several soft kisses along Tintin's slender neck. Admiring how he tasted just as sweet as he acted, like a dream. Which was honestly the case. Having the reporter underneath him, sighing and smiling like everything was perfect was everything he could have hoped for.

Tintin let out a soft giggle, "Your beard tickles."

"Does I now, laddy?" The captain teased as he ran his beard along the redheads exposed skin. 

Inciting even more giggles from him. "Captain!" He pushed at the larger man playfully.

"Oi," Haddock laughed himself as he leaned in and started nibbling at Tintin's chest.

The smaller man's giggles morphed into sharp gasps at the change. 

Haddock took note of this and continued his ministrations slowly moving down the other's body. Until he reached a small, fuzzy red happy trail. He reached up and caressed the inside of his small, but firm thighs, "May I?"

"Please," Tintin begged softly and reached down to start undoing his pants. Aching to have them off. 

Haddock grinned and took Tintin much smaller hands in his own, caressing them lovingly. "Let me." Then he undid the button and then pulled both his pants and underwear down slowly to his midthigh. Hen he took in the sight to behold. 

Tintin was flushed all over his body and his lips were parted with panting breaths. His dick was cute, hard, and just beginning to leak precome. Any more teasing and Haddock was sure he could get him even more disheveled, but he wasn't in a teasing mood. 

He would make this as wonderful as he could for his Tintin. "Oh, Tintin. You're gorgeous. A plum treat. A real delight."

Tintin looked away and flushed even more, "You old flatterer."

"I just speak the truth," haddock confirmed as he pulled the other's pants off all the way. 

Then without saying much else Tintin's legs fell open in invitation. 

Haddock couldn't resist as he leaned forward and took the reporter's dick into his mouth. The taste was sweet and a bit bitter, just like Haddock would expect from the small and fiery young man he had fallen for.

A moan fell from the smaller man's mouth and his hands tangled themselves into Haddock's hair. "Oh, Mon Capitaine. Oui, s'il vous plaît! Ne t'arrête pas."

Haddock wasn't exactly sure what that meant fully but he was sure he heard a 'yes' in there. So, he started to move up and down, letting a happy rumble escape him. 

Tintin's fingered scrambled for purchase and his toes curled.

Haddock sped up and his hands ran gentle trails up and down Tintin’s freckled legs. Enjoying more than anything pleasuring the man he’d fallen head over heels for. Loving every second of watching him fall apart under his fingertips.

_ “A-Archie,” _ Tintin moaned and slid one of his hands lower on Haddock’s face, caressing his cheek, “I-I’m close.”

Haddock simply hummed in response speeding up, fulling intending on getting him there. Though he couldn’t deny the twitch his own hard cock gave at hearing his first name spoken in such a sinful way.

Tintin’s eyes were screwed shut as he let out a keening noise and his cock twitched firmly as he started to come.

Haddock enjoyed the taste and swallowed him down as far as he could, drawing out Tintin’s orgasm for everything it was worth. Then when the smaller man’s moans turned into something away from pleasure, he pulled off slowly.

“You okay there, Tintin?” Haddock asked his voice deep and rougher than normal.

Tintin hummed as all the tension had left his body. “More than.” He pulled at Haddock asking him to come cuddle. 

Haddock happily did so, gathering Tintin up into his arms and hummed happily. “I love you.”

Tintin gasped and then a grin split his face. “I love you too, Captain. More than anything. Je t'aime, Mon Capitaine.”


End file.
